1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a parallax correcting apparatus in a camera for changing the display of a photographing range in conformity with a photographing distance.
2. Related Background Art
Generally, in the other cameras than single-lens reflex cameras and focusing screen type cameras, it is known that a deviation between the optical axes of a photographing optical system and a finder optical system results in the creation of a deviation between a photo-taking lens field and a finder field, i.e., a parallax.
This parallax appears more remarkably as the photographing distance becomes shorter and therefore, particularly in close-up photographing or the like, it is desirable to correct the parallax in order to obtain an accurate photographing field.
On the other hand, as a camera provided with a parallax correcting apparatus for correcting a parallax, there is known a camera provided with an auto focus mode in which a photo-taking lens is automatically driven on the basis of the result of distance measurement to thereby effect focus adjustment, and a manual focus mode in which a photographing distance is manually set by the operation of a dial and the photo-taking lens is driven on the basis of the photographing distance, and in such camera, during both modes, the movement of a field frame is effected in operative association with the driving of the photo-taking lens and the correction of the parallax is effected.
In such a prior-art camera, however, during the manual focus mode as well, the movement of the field frame is effected in operative association with the driving of the photo-taking lens, and this has led to a problem that correspondingly to the amount of movement of the field frame, the driving of the photo-taking lens becomes heavy and operability is reduced.